The Pearl of the Orient Seas
by HolySpiritInMe
Summary: (Y/N) has her shared amount of unfortunate events in the past. It wasn't always filled with darkness, her passion was always and will always be music, dance and singing but she lost her courage. As a leader of a Music group who she believes she has failed, distance herself from the musical instruments, to dance and sing. Could the basketball boys help her?
1. Prologue

**Chapter Summary:** _Sometimes even the most stony faced, sky blue haired with matching eyes with a low presence can break his heart and his cousin could only give him the company and a few words to say. Sometimes, silence is truly considered golden afterwards._

...

(Y/N) wants to look at Kuroko face to face and eye to eye yet at the same time she also didn't want to, perhaps it's because it may come off as rude or even disrespectful or maybe it's not the right time to boldly look at him in his pitiful state since he is at his peak of _tearing apart because of his teammate's change and his best friend whose will to play basketball is ultimately_ _ **broken.**_

Silence is all that they have in sleepless young night, as the not so vast compound park's swing they sat makes a light _creaking_ sound ever so slightly accompanied with the flickering of the light bulb above them. There was no need to worry if they came off late when they go home, his parents and his grandmother wouldn't able to be much of a worry since they told them they may go home late. _To take some "fresh" air_ is one of their excuses.

(Y/N) and her twin brother Shiro only arrived few weeks ago from her father's country ( **Philippines)** to Japan and it's only reasonable that the twins need to get used and accustom while staying in the country. The twins, especially (Y/N) and Tetsuya were in two different countries but their connection between them is never severed nor they have lost touch all thanks to their close-knit family ties ;In fact for the first few weeks they have met personally for the first time since childhood, it was as if they continued their childhood memories as they consider themselves as siblings much to their families delight.

Of course their contact and connection is active over the years, telling each other their daily happenings, this continued until now.

It is no surprise that she knew his unfortunate, depressing and painful  
situation between the _**Generation of Miracles**_ _and_ _ **The Phantom Sixth Member**_. Ever since her cousin Tetsuya, entered the prestigious and of high standard education with their pride motto _"Always Victory"_ called _Teiko Middle School,_ she recalls that there is never a time where she never fails to see a smile on his face ever since she left by the time they are both in fifth grade.

Her arrival along with her twin made him feel a bit more better but nothing can mask a facade of sadness, ironically it also made her the same way. To her, there was a heavy weight on her shoulders- her lost _courage_ and the situation of her cousin.

The two had a twist of fate of knowing each other's pain and it's as if life has been toying with them.

(Y/N) decided to break the silence slowly but carefully and she softly speaks in a light, sincere and gentle-mannered like a mother would soothe her child. Her soft and clear voice broke the uncomfortable and awkward silence between the two of them where they sit on park bench under the flickering bulb above them.

"It really is painful, the chest I mean, it's... Indescribable."she didn't want to look at him, seeing him in a pitiful state would only cause a ripple of pain on her chest even more, seeing him is a _reflection of her_ _ **own**_ , her eyes squinting in hopes to ignore, to push away unwanted memories.

"It hurts..."responded him, shakily and his lips quivered,"it hurts so..so much."

(Y/N) inhales, the cold winter breeze filling her nostrils, tightening her jaw as not to try to cry, trying to restrain the lump on her throat, to break free.

"Everything's..."she grits her teeth, _what is she saying? Why does she have to tell him when it's a lie?_ ,"Everything going to be..."

Tears finally gave in the end, Tetsuya gives up to restrain himself, sobs and cries fills the chilly air, filling the space between them with sorrows with a right chest. (Y/N) too, cried for the hundredth time, hers a silent tear and plea.

"-alright."

All she can do is stand up from her swing then embrace him tightly, Tetsuya's arms circled around her waist in a tight embrace, he clings to her as if there's no tomorrow while burrowing his head on her abdomen and letting his tears out.

"(Y/N)-chan...!"he cried, his voice slightly muffled and covered in sobs,"...Why? Why does this have to happen?"

"...Even if it hurts like hell, even if we lost ourselves, even if we don't know what's going to happen..."she says between soft sobs,"As long as I'm here with you, as long Shiro is here, everything's going to be alright. We will have to support each other won't we?"

They may know that it's both a lie and the truth, still they aren't devoid of hope nor in the lost connection. The road is just beyond their reach, all they have to do is gather their courage to move forward. Life might have place them in a terrible event of their lives but they know, they just know that this is a new _beginning_ and a new _start_.

It will be slow at first, there will be trials and tribulations on the road that the life has thrown as well as to offer. (Y/N) and Kuroko Tetsuya knows that this isn't the end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **Summary** _: In which, The Pearl of the Orient Seas and The Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles entered a no-name school, Seirin PrivateHigh school. Kuroko's eyes are now set on Basketball with hope and motivation, (Y/N) however, is willing to help the Seirin's Basketball club as a manager yet remains a question, Music or Basketball?_

...

Seirin Private High school.

It's the first thing she sees when they had entered the school on the gates of the school. The spring has arrive with the Sakura trees in full bloom, their pink blush petals rides with the wind as they swept the air and everywhere in presence of the students. The opening ceremony was over as far as (Y/N) and her cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya has witness and the club are ready to attract the attention of the students to get more members as early as possible.

The two cousins pass by along the crowds of students who wants to promote their club, attract new members, and giving flyers to anyone. They weren't notice of course all thanks to their infamous lack of presence, (Y/N) isn't bothered by it but her concerns are directed towards Kuroko who has his nose buried on the novel, in the first circumstances she is with him, she has to stop him with her arms as they travel from their home to school from getting hit by a car or when currently she lightly tugs his uniform when a unsuspecting student would almost run over them.

It isn't until Kuroko speaks, his eyes and nose still buried on the novel.

"(Y/N)-chan, I know where I'm going." he states with a deadpanned voice.

"Nonsense,"(Y/N) sighs tiredly,"people actually don't multi-task so at least put down the book."she responds. For someone who isn't as talkative, he can be incredibly stubborn.

"No." is his reply, turning a page.

The girl herself only rolls her eyes on his stubborn reply. She guess there's no use of it but to be on his side. The two knows what club he wants to go. The Basketball club, they have to find where the club stands in.

"Interested in rugby?" She isn't interested in that sport.

"Have you ever played shogi?" Close and interesting but she doesn't want to.

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!" (Y/N) is half-blooded Japanese, again she doesn't have any interests.

As far as she can see, the students are very lively not in a bothering way or in a nuisance... It was a new experience again if she has to say by herself. One girl accidentally stumbles causing a large amount of flyers to drop in a messy frenzy, groups of girls and boys gathering together and such- it remind her of her friends in some way.

She shakes her head slightly, this isn't the time she will bring the memories to her head- She couldn't be homesick now is she? (Y/N) thought that she's already done!

"Swimming! It feels great!" She lightly scoffs, she can swim alright and she'd outwit them, no offense.

"Basketball! Basketball Club!" yells a brown haired boy and with his lips curved like a cat's lips. It's weirdly...cute,"Would you like to join the basketball club?"

Tetsuya remains focus on the book he reads as she follows him from behind while hearing the club members of the basketball club bickering at each other in an amusing manner, she's starting to like them instantly. They seem... Fun.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." the black haired boy turns to look at him with a frown.

"How else am I suppose to say it?" Koganei, she hears them talking asks him.

"New kids! Join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" came the funny and amusing joke of the black haired boy.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." the neko boy deadpans. Then he turns to look at the short direction to their other club member, the one with the taller black haired boy," Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"

Mitobe smiles and nodded yet not even a mutter nor a word escaped from his lips, presumably giving flyers to anyone who comes across.

Kuroko finally stops to look at the map making her bump at his back, she curtly apologizes then her attention made their way to the Club Booth Map where his blue eyes are on the Basketball .

For her, she looks on anything Music based club on the Club Booth Map. Just by reading it sends her a string of pain on the chest and a holds her wrists with a rub.

"Basketball huh?" (Y/N) says out of nowhere in hopes to distract herself and referring to Tetsuya," I hope they notice the paper that we filled up," she huffs softly with a small smile," It's not like the papers can just disappear, ne ?" she glance at his unwavering determined eyes, at that moment she did not need an answer.

"Hai." His blue eyes glanced on her scared wrists which is rivaling his almost pale skin from the continuous unhealthy habit of rubbing it.

In the distance she could hear the neko boy's continuous yells," Basketball! Basketball club!"

"Join the club and you'll be cute too!" Izuki added which (Y/N) didn't get the humor, or is it really just a compliment?

In her vision it's impossible that no one can see the tall boy with red-haired, slanted red eyes, tall and of muscular stature over towering the neko boy . It somehow reminds her of a tiger in a sense. It isn't the first time she sees a roughly 6'3 in height, it is not certainly the first nor the it will be the last.

"Are you guys in the basketball club?" the two-toned red and black haired says in an intimidating manner.

...

"Just a few more will be nice." a brunette girl sighs who sits at one of the stands beside a much taller black haired boy with glasses beside her, which is to be specific where the basketball stand is located.

"We couldn't even get ten." he states, tilting his head slightly facing her.

"We're just getting started." the brunette smiles positively at him, to reassure in some sorts," We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and the Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." she confidently says.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" he nervously stated, his sweat clearly visible.

"Hyuga-kun, are you always been that delicate?" she teases back to where Hyuga hung his head in pressure to which he retorts," I'll do my best, I will do my best."

The girl then began to wonder," I wonder how the recruitment is going?" the brunette turns her head to look at some promising students they can find in the sea of students," If they could just bring promising ones, that would be..." she trails off.

"The new students are here." Koganei cried ridiculously as he catches the attention of the brunette girl who at first clueless until she notice the tall red haired boy carrying him by his uniform's collar like a neko.

"What...?" she looks up to the tall, muscular boy in confusion and in amazement of awe.

"Is this the basketball club?" the red haired male demanded again, both the brown haired girl and the glass haired boy looks at him, their mouths gaping as the boy rivalled the intensity of a tiger, glowering down with his deep red eye.

"Yeah." the girl replies numbly with a nod. Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!

"I want to join." he grabs the chair to sit and setting down Koganei in the side of the table.

"Uh, welcome, welcome!" she says handing him a drink to which he accepted and drinks the given liquid," I'm sure you know but our school only opened last year. Our seniors are only second years, so I'm sure someone of your build would probably quickly..."

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name," the red haired rudely interrupts.

"Huh?" she is slightly taken a back when he didn't write a reason," You don't have a reason for joining?"

"Not really," he says," basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." Kagami stands up, crushing the cup as he walks away and throwing it in the trash can with ease.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei cried, beads of sweat visible on his face," Is he really a first year high school student?'

"He's one in a million." Izuki interrupted in which Koganei retorts," You! Where have you been hiding?"

Hyuga pick the registration form that the red haired male wrote," Kagami Taiga. He went to Middle School in America. He must've learned the source." he reads as the brunette listens.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." she further added, then Koganei handed two registration papers towards the brunette,"Yo. You forget this club request."

"Oh sorry." she accepts the paper and starts to read it," Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya...Huh," the girl narrows her eyes in confusion when she read a certain part," I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all..." she mutters under her breath then she came across the part where she needs to take a closer look in which Hyuga raises a brow in curiousity," What's wrong?"

She is taken aback with a stutter she says," H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"

Hyuga fully has his full attention, facing the paper," Teiko? You mean the Teiko?" he grabs the paper to read it to himself, his eyes full of disbelief.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from... The Generation of Miracles!"

"The Generation of Miracles... That famous group?" he clarifies and the brunette nodded.

"AH! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?" she exclaims in displeasure and frustration," And that guy just came from America. This first years could be ridiculous!"

"Hm?" Hyuga notices the second paper beside him," Oh... we forgot to read this one." he picks it up to read in a monotone voice.

"Who is it?" Koganei asks in curiosity, trying to peek in through the paper," A-A girl!?" he blushes.

"Eh? Is she rooting for a manager?" she asks beside him, reading it too,"Oshiro (Y/N), Year 1, Class B, reason for applying is... ara?" they all blinked.

"I simply will bring the whole team to victory."

...

Later as the two cousins walks the almost empty hallways of their school after school classes ended, (Y/N) couldn't help but ponder silently in to which Kuroko notice.

"I sounded arrogant didn't I?"(Y/N) says with a soft sigh,"Well it can't be help, I couldn't think of anything besides that reason."

Tetsuya set his eyes on her,"Are you sure you are alright (Y/N)-chan?" He asks in concern.

"Hm?"she raises a brow in a slight confusion,"As far as I can tell I am fine as it is. If you're assuming that I haven't know any basketball terms or even fond of it then you're wrong."she frowns at him,"I also want to help you."

"That's not what I meant,"Tetsuya sighs softly,"I know you want to help me and I do appreciate it but I don't like ignoring you and not having to help you."

She blinks cluelessly at first, until she has a clue what he is talking considering that he exactly knows what her situation is. Thinking about that matter made her raised her brow for a reason. Is he talking about her choosing something that isn't much of her time than choosing one of her fiery passions?

Unconsciously without noticing, she is rubbing her wrists yet again, a habit that she can't even stop. She is restless and couldn't contain herself.

(Y/N) could not bring herself to stop.

"...Don't you want to sing? Dance even play and instrument?" he says, "I was expecting you to join."

"I want to but,"(Y/N) declares finally, admitting it,"I'm not going to any club."she says, taking her strength just to admit that, she has only realized that she bottled all her feelings and slowly let it out.

Kuroko let's out a reassuring smile, he understands what his cousin is going through and all he can do is to support her as she too supports him. It will take awhile but time is something they can grasp so there's no point in worrying.

It is way more better to lose your _**courage**_ than to lost your _**passion**_.

"Let's go." Kuroko gently removes the grip of her hands on her wrist replacing them with his hand as he guides her to the gym, "We'll talk about this later."

(Y/N) smiles a little.

...

Kuroko and (Y/N) are normally punctual, they still are but they had second thoughts if they are late or not as they see in the gymnasium, all the freshmen gather for their introduction. Then again, it doesn't matter if they are late or not because having a lack of presence is both a blessing and a curse like in these kinds of situation.

"Are we late?"(Y/N) asks looking at the time clock on the side of the gym,"I see, we are just in the right time," she then smiles at Kuroko as she stands up beside the bench, unnoticed by anyone,"Go on Tetsuya-chan." she cheers for him.

He nodded then went in line of the freshmen, not even barely noticeable. (Y/N) chuckles softly in humor with a shake of her head.

"It's alright Tetsuya-chan,"she reassures in the distance, staring at his figure, they both have grown up and she's all too happy about how time flies so fast. She sounds like an old woman jokingly she told herself,"it's not like it's the first time they don't see our presence."

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, please come this way." One of the seniors orders

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?" one of the boys asks

"Yeah! If she was just a bit more sexy..."

"You're wrong!" Hyuga says while hitting the two on the head.

"I'm the boy basketball's clubs coach. Riko Aida, nice to meet you!" Riko declares to all of the newcomers.

(Y/N) grins, so her hunch is right all along. There is something ringing a bell on her mind when she first saw her on the bench alongside the upperclassman with glasses which she presumes the coach.

At the declaration of Riko, the newbies is beyond shocked and surprise by what they have heard from the brunette coach and a string of disbelief echoed within the gym.

"Ehhh!?" the boys exclaimed," It's not him?" said one boy in disbelief pointing at the very old man with a cane helping him to stand.

Dear God this is all too amusing (Y/N) tries to hide her giggles.

Riko, the brunette who reveals herself as coach pointed out to the old man, "That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei."

The new club members groans, "Are you serious? You've got to be kidding."

The coach ignores their chorus of disbelief, it's a no surprise for her these days as she has grown used to it and accustom from the people who has a hard time believing that she is a basketball coach in a very young age.

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, I'll have you guys first..." Riko turns her back against them before turning around with a deadpanned face looking at them, "Take off your shirts!"

"Huh? What!? Why!?" the newbies stares at her with wide eye and their mouth hang open. This is incredibly unbelievable and ridiculously bold of her! Yet the coach only smiles in amusement.

(Y/N) blinks, almost choking her laughter at the strange and weird command in vain, she released her laughter bottling from her chest and let out a heartfelt laughter echoing through the gym earning the attention of every single people in the room.

Surprised they all stared at the direction of the laughter, a foreign girl who still has her gentle smile is recovering herself from laughter as she stands up from the bench and bowing in apology from her recent behavior.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to disrupt. Please forgive me." (Y/N) smiles modestly, her stature and posture seems too... Proper as Riko stares at her in wonder. Wait...

Hyuga and the others upperclassmen blinks as they realize another girl aside from their coach appeared with the same thoughts in their mind, B-Beautiful. The girl is of Asian origin, not of western origin or perhaps half-blood?

Riko seems to miss something, something that knocks the door of her mind.

Did anyone actually notice that she is there the whole time? Or were they entirely focus on the boys? They didn't notice her presence at all!

"U-Uh, it's alright but um, this is a basketball club you might be mistaken..." Hyuga adjusts his glasses in the bridge of his nose," A-Are you lost?"

"No, no, I'm here to apply as the manger of Seirin basketball club, it's nice to meet you." she waves her hand (Jazz...Hands) .

"O-Oh! You're Oshiro (Y/N)-san!" Koganei says pointing at her with a wide smile. Wah! A beautiful foreign girl joining the basketball is joining the team is a win!

"Hai..." she lamely replies," Please continue to where you left off coach Riko-san." (Y/N) told, going back to the bench.

Riko didn't notice her at all. She would've notice a beautiful girl like her immediately... Especially since she's such as a foreign girl, something seems amiss that is worth noting for...

But nonetheless Riko continued to what she's doing. Hesitantly the boys removed their shirts off (There are two girl, One that is the coach and one the foreign girl). The coach proceeds to answer their questions as she points out their strengths and weaknesses just by seeing their bodies, even going as far to naming and advice what they should do, greatly impressing the boys.

"Seriously? she's right!"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"

"Her dad's a sport trainer," Hyuga tells them," collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace since she was a child." he further tells them as he looks at their female coach with a fond smile in to which (Y/N) assumes that their captain has crush on her, " When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. Well, I wouldn't expect any less from a coach." he finishes as Riko stands in front of Kagami Taiga in utter amazement and awe.

"What?" Kagami looks at her with eyes full of intensity.

What... What is this? All his numbers are through the roof . These aren't the numbers of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. This is the first time I've seen anyone like this. Such raw talent!

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga asks when he notice she is staring for a quite awhile now.

"Sorry um..." Riko snapped from her haze, writing and collecting the dats to her charts.

"You looked at all of them . Kagami's the last one." the glass haired boy states.

"Really?" she looks at her charts, "Er, is Kuroko here?" she says out loud.

(Y/N) looks at Kuroko who is now in front of the coach, unnoticed and with a blank face he awaits for his name to be called, the girls sighs lightly with a smile, it is as if her blue haired cousin is going to be seen any sooner. Poor cousin, she knows what it feels to be not to be seen...

"Oh, that kid from Teiko..." Hyuga remarks, after hearing that, murmurs and mutters among the group of boys began to surfaced.

I though I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him. Riko thinks disappointed,"Looks like he's not here today." she says," All right! Let's get started with practice!"

(Y/N) grins as she cross her legs," Sorry coach, you wouldn't be disappointed... kind of." she lamely says to herself with a sweat drop, standing up she walks towards the direction of Kuroko as she stands beside him to stop him from boldly declaring himself-

"Um, excuse me. I'm Kuroko."

(Y/N) had to face palm, And there he goes Tetsuya-chan, can you at least consider the team's whole being in the possibility of dying of heart attack? She has to wince when Riko shouts is surprise, who wouldn't? Her cousin is practically invisible.

"What? How long have you been there?" Hyuga shockingly points out.

"I've been here the whole time." replied Kuroko bluntly.

"Ano ... I'm here too." (Y/N) softly says sincerely as possible, but to no avail it cause a string of surprise yelps as well as gasp from the people.

"EH!? Oshiro-san!?"

The foreign girl only sighs for the hundredth time, she has experience these kinds of situations and scenarios but never so... Overdramatic?

Riko opens her mouth but nothing came out in shock at the two, she looks like a gaping fish if (Y/N) has to compare though, she couldn't blame anyone.

He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? What? Did he say he is Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible! A-And wait, I didn't notice the young girl too! W-What has the world gone too!? Riko thinks in surprise.

"What? This guy is part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't be a regular, could he?" The neko boy questions in disbelief , staring at the average looking blue haired male then his eyes went to (Y/N)'s form with a flustered face, "A-Are you also part of em'?"

"N-No," (Y/N) is taken aback, surprised that someone like her would be a part of them. She isn't a basketball prodigy or a genius but... She's only a prodigy and a genius in one thing, "I just want to let this team lead to a happy victory, that's all." she says simply to the boys.

"O-Oh..." Hyuga smiles at her, then he looks at Kuroko," Of course not. Right, Kuroko?"

"I played in games." Kuroko answers, again, with his blunt and emotionless voice.

"Right? Eh... What? EH!?"

(Y/N) frowns, she didn't expect anything less than this kind of reaction, there was no blaming yet it is kind of offensive to say that Kuroko didn't play at games, even though he isn't as noticeable as her.

The Generation of Miracles? What's that? Kagami ponders.

"T-Take off your shirt!" the coach hesitantly commands due to the shock earlier and with acceptance he takes off his shirt.

(Y/N) closes her eyes, Kuroko is always at his limits when it comes to his body.

...

As time pass and the early evening came, Riko who already has sat on the public transportation couldn't help but think back about at the two unnoticeable yet to be club members earlier.

Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he is already at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. What on earth...

Riko thinks deeply, recounting his stats and the like, her mind then remembered the foreign beautiful Asian girl. Though she thinks nothing ill or anything that is of negative yet there was something about her...

Oshiro (Y/N), she seems to be a normal girl though quite a beauty herself, especially her eyes but that's not something she needs currently.

 _And that Oshiro girl, I heard that name somewhere but I couldn't point a finger to it... I've seen her face in newspapers and magazines but just what...? Ah! Why do I kept forgetting some things!?_

...

"If I were a part of the Generation of Miracles, I would've not be proud of it," (Y/N) suddenly says out of nowhere, remembering when the _neko_ _boy_ asked her if she was a part of the team, as they are approaching a nearby basketball park after the school basketball practice," especially on how it turned out to be a mess."

Kuroko glance on her side," (Y/N)-chan, you're quite talkative today," he comments with the usual emotionless voice that rivals his face, "Are you going to join-"

"I made a _**promise**_." she lightly glares at him, answering him for the tenth time " You seem to be more excited about me joining the Music club or anything I am allowed to than basketball, what's up with you?"

"Well... I'm more excited about you joining the Music club, I want to see you play violin and piano." he pouts at her," You haven't played any _**single**_ instrument in the house, you didn't dance to music nor did you sing. If anything, you are avoiding the things you love the most." concern is obviously in his voice," We always go out that you come home tired and ends up sleeping..."

More than less, Kuroko absolutely detested basketball after he vanish from the nationals, the swish of the passing ball, the dribbles, the friction of the basketball shoes, he has grown to hate them during those days, if it weren't for the consolation of his cousin (Y/N) and from talking to the captain of his best friend, he would've not spring to action to the court itself.

They both understood.

The two have come to _**hate**_ something they _**loved at some**_ point in their life, which they agreed without question- is incredibly _**painful**_.

Lie as much (Y/N) wants to, but nothing can ever escape from Kuroko's eyes when it comes to his loved ones, he just knows it just as she knows him too.

(Y/N) lightly laughs," That's... Absurd, I just don't feel it, there are times when you can't just be automatically inspired and play, sing or dance... Besides, I have to take time since my surgery remember?"

"No." Kuroko intently looks her in the eyes, "From the first day you have arrived, you didn't even play a single instrument, not even _touched_ one ever since you came to Japan, I left you all on your own so you can adjust, I didn't bring the conversation and I even constantly avoid the questions _**otou-san**_ (Dad) and( Mom) _**okaa-chan**_ out of respect and concern knowing what happened in the Philippines that it will take a long time for you adjust, everyone is so worried about you ever since that _accident_ , Shiro won't stop until he knows that you are perfectly fine."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, her heart warming at the thought that Kuroko isn't ignoring her situation in the past months ever since she came. He was observing and cared for her all the way, she did notice it but not to the extent where he'd even do such avoidance of bringing the _topic_ to his very own parents, it also is a strange feeling as no one (as far as she can see) ever cared for more and more deeply than Kuroko, heck he can actually rival her twin brother _**Shiro**_!

"Tetsuya-chan..." is all she can say, finding no excuse because what he states is nothing but simple truth. She didn't _touch_ any of the instruments she _craves_ to play, it's all rooted because she didn't had the _courage_ since the _accident_ that has happen that will forever remain carved in her heart, soul, and mind. Call it a _**traumatic**_ experience in her life but it was indebted to her heart that she didn't even...

"You're scared. It reminds a constant reminder that you can't dance as always isn't ?" he further adds in a much more sincere tone," You can't play just as easy as before, It also didn't help you when the aftermath took place." he says as he observed when her shoulders tense and a sad frown graced her face.

That time, the girl didn't lie, there was no need to since she knows what her cousin is capable of.

"Yes, you're right," (Y/N) answers filled with pain lace in her voice, remembering her surgery,(Y/N) is truly devastated, almost broken, confuse and perhaps even depressed, he made up his mind to help her along the way and keep a close eye on he," the doctor says that I can't just continue how my usual dance is..."

"You're going to be alright, I'm sure that _**heart**_ of yours is strong." Kuroko told her, reassuring while rubbing her shoulders to comfort her," The doctor said you are partially healing to success right? I will wait and stand by your side just you are doing now and," he lets out a rare smile that makes (Y/N)'s heart flutter," when your appointment approaches then I'll go with you."

Her cousin nodded with small tears threatening to fall down, he wipes her tears with his sleeves.

"Hai, Tetsuya-chan.'

After the heart-to-heart talk between the two cousins, they approach the basketball park and noticed the unmistakable red haired Kagami Taiga playing by all himself.

"Eh?" (Y/N) tilts her head in question," He's practicing all by himself? He must be devoted then." her eyes then notice Kuroko walking to his direction, " What's wrong, Tetsuya-chan? Are you going to play with him?" she asks in surprise.

He only nods as he continues to observe him play. (Y/N) smiles slightly before turning her head towards Kagami.

As Kagami is about to shoot the ball, his eyes caught the attention of the blue haired boy observing him play, he lost focus and the ball didn't made its way to the net, he didn't care as his attention is towards him, the ball bouncing in the direction of Kuroko, catching it with ease.

Kagami narrows his eyes as he slumps with a lame scowl," When did you get here?"

(Y/N) entered the court and bid greetings to him with a smile, surprising him as he didn't notice her," Just now." she answers him as she stands beside her cousin.

"W-What-!?' _Since when these two people enter the court? He didn't even notice them!_

"Nice to see you." Kuroko greets him emotionless.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" eyeing the two intensely.

" What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko retorts, throwing the ball to him.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Kagami replies with the usual tone in his voice as before.

"Is that so?" (Y/N) says with a tilt of her head," It looks like you're practicing basketball _ne_?" she glances at Kuroko," Tetsuya-chan."

 _Are these two couples or something? They are pretty close to each other. Ugh, what am I thinking!?_ Kagami thoughts to himself when he hears the honorific used by the girl with a small blush on his face. He had to admit, the girl is quite beautiful.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how the low standards are here. I'm not looking to play for basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." Kagami states, introducing himself as well telling about himself so boldly. It reminds (Y/N) of her rather _**short height female cousin**_ and her twin brother to things where they are most genius in, heck, they are a prodigy and a genius on their own chosen path.

(Y/N) in instinct grins, he reminds her of her group of friends. If Japan has their _**Generation of Miracles**_ then she is part of the _ **Pearls of the Orient Seas**_.

The wind howls and soft gush of breeze pass by the court.

"I heard all about you." (Y/N) snaps out of her daze when she hears Kagami talk, " I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami spins ball by his index finger," People who can succeed smell different from the rest," he roughly throws the ball to Kuroko who effortlessly catches it, "but something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you..."

(Y/N) looks between the two of them, normally she would've stop and intervene if there is some sort of tension but out of respect and consideration for her cousin since she has a clue on what's going on and what he is about to do which is kind of... embarrassing to say the least.

"You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. Let me see it. Show me just how good is your Generation of Miracles really is!" Kagami challenges.

"How fortunate. I was hoping to play against you too," Kuroko unzips his outer uniform, removing it," one-on-one." he says with determination in his eyes.

Kagami smirk, "You wanna go?"

"Someone like you would be disappointed by the time you played against him," she told him suddenly, her eyes holds a certain mockery and humor that the red haired boy takes it as an offense," as much as I would like to support Tetsuya-chan, his abilities doesn't work against your aggressive play of one-on-one, to be honest he's the more supportive type, you'll be utterly and I boldly state," (Y/N) says in a calmly manner," be bored and wasting your time."

An imaginary struck Kuroko's in a ridiculous manner, the blue haired wince internally as he slowly turns his head towards her.

"(Y/N)-chan... that hurts."

"... _**Obaa**_ - _ **chan**_ (Grandmother) will be waiting for us, you know how she gets upset when we don't eat her pie as early as possible." (Y/N) reminds him, before feeling that she should let Kuroko do what he want," I don't understand why you would go one-on-one against him knowing where your strengths are in if that's the case but..." the girl face palms, "Wanting to see how strong he is...? I swear you are sometimes out of hand."

Kagami perks up in question, in a sense he feels bad for the emotionless guy who's been trash talking her very own boyfriend yet the way she talks didn't seem to offend him in a major way, if anything he is intrigued where she emphasized his strengths.

Nonetheless, when their game starts, he starts to realize that (Y/N) isn't exaggerating what she describes earlier, he is so incredibly weak! The heck! _He's_ _so_ _bad_ _I_ _could_ _die!_

"I told you didn't I?" (Y/N) interrupts their game, "He isn't the player you want to play against with, I did say I warned you didn't I?" she then looks at the time on her phone, "Tetsuya-chan, hurry up."

"What are you talking about!?" Kagami points at Kuroko with annoyance, her anger fuming when he didn't even flinch yet remain still as he looks up at him with no expression, "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

"You can't be serious," Kuroko replies, "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."

His words prompted him to grab his collar in anger as he leans his face closer to his," You wanna fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

(Y/N) narrows her eyes, glaring at Kagami, "I suggest you put him down or else I will kick your dick." she warns as she takes a step forward, telling him to back off as her words hold truth.

The red haired flinch in fear whilst glaring at the two of them yet reluctant putting the blue haired down on the ground.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"Hah?" he scowls but still questions him. _Unbelievable, there must've been something wrong with me too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is..._

Kuroko gives the basketball towards him, walking away from him and went to the side of (Y/N). He then gives a glance towards him when Kagami says something.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. No matter how much you try to cover it up with nice words like "effort," raw talent is a fact life. You have no talent in basketball. " Kagami turns around to go.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened in a fraction before she sends him a death glare, " _Oi_ , what the heck are you talking-!?" she is about to approach him before her cousin stops her, Kuroko only shook his head.

"I don't accept that. First of all, I love basketball. And, also I don't share your opinion. I don't care who is strong or who's weak ." Kuroko claims.

"What did you say," he looks at him.

"I'm not like you. Because I'm a _**shadow**_."

...

"Kagami is not even in the same height as the Generation of Miracles," (Y/N) munches the pie that their grandmother made for them as the two of them sits on the dinning table. Their parents are out of work and their grandmother is already sleeping on the rocking chair after the old lady herself gave them the pie, "and his attitude is... salty."

Kuroko didn't say anything, eating the pie with crumbles on his mouth than her, he continues to listen to his female cousin.

"-and telling you to quit basketball is an insult." she frowns," I would've understood if he at least know who you are but _ugh_ ," (Y/N) places their plates on the sink, Kuroko standing up and washing the dishes himself as she remains on her seat listening as well as watching the television, "I don't like people like that, he still doesn't know you. _**Kainis**_. (Tagalog language: it means **'Annoying'** )"

"It's expected, don't worry."

(Y/N) didn't say anything after that.

Kuroko finished cleaning the dishes. Normally, his cousin would talk endlessly about her day or anything in particular so her soft, velvet voice, and gentle voice is notably heard in their relatively average cozy home, so when she didn't say anything, leaving the newscaster on the TV to speak, he grew curious as why she remains silent, his blue eyes glance on (Y/N) who, for the first time in months has been looking at the piano.

 _Is...Is she going to...?_ Kuroko hopes to see and listen her how she plays, his eyes expectantly looking at her with hope and excitement, it wouldn't be noticeable thanks to his blank face.

"... _Ne_ ," (Y/N) stands up and approaches the keys of the piano, sending her a good shiver on her body, her eyes staring down fondly as flashes of memories resurfaced in her mind, for once not plagued by the worse ones, "let's make a deal, every time the team wins, I'll play under your terms. I won't hold back."

Kuroko blinks, "Really?"

"Yep!" (Y/N) smiles," It'll help me to overcome my fears and anxieties, if the team wins then..." she trails off, "I'll... I'll-"

Kuroko nodded in determination with a one of his rare smiles.

"We will win."

...

The next day, the news forecasting states that it will rain in the afternoon, which brings much more in the mood where (Y/N) would suit her mood when she's going to play the piano later on this evening.

"Oshiro-chan?" Riko tries to find her until a gentle voice broke her thoughts,"O-Oshiro-chan! A-About your work as the manager, there's nothing too hard if you don't know much about basketball and-"

(Y/N) cuts her sentence with a smile, "I'm sorry, did I startle you? Please call me by my name (Y/N), I know basketball ever since I am a little girl, Tetsuya-chan and I played it a lot of times." she tells her with a clipboard on her hands which Riko takes notes that she must be enthusiastic about it, she also didn't let it pass how she refers towards the lack of presence of the blue haired boy.

"C-Call me RIko-chan, or with san, anything is fine!" Riko chirps as she tries to calm herself, "It's good to have a girl in the team than these brute boys." she says with a pout until she is reminded by a question since yesterday," _Ano_ , are you with a relationship with Kuro-"

"(Y/N)-chan." a voice beside Riko is heard causing her to startled once again, "K-Kuroko-!"

"Ah sorry coach, can I talk with (Y/N)-chan for a moment? I promise it will be short." he explains in a nonchalantly.

"S-Sure." Riko slowly walks away from them before casting a curious glance at them

...

"What? A mini game? I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already ..." One of them reacts

"Do you remember their word from last year they told us about our first meeting? They went to the finals in just their first year." he says.

"Are you serious?"

"That's not normal..."

The freshmen are already starting to dread the game, they were pros and against them is like they're just a mint of an ant.

 _I wonder how good our rookies are?_ Rika thinks happily.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones. Let's go! " Kagami exclaims confidently.

It was the tip off, Riko being the referee immediately whistles to start, quickly Kagami takes it from the air, swiftly evading the upperclassmen's team and runs easily in the direction of the other side of the court and dunks the ball in with monstrous force.

"That dunk..! That was amazing! Awesome!" the freshmen exclaims.

Even Riko marveled by the dunk, her mouth gaping in awe whilst holding her whistle. _He's better than expected. Such destructive power force for such unpolished, intuitive play._

"This is unbelievable," Hyuga comments with a smile, excitement swirling in his eyes as she wipes his beads of sweat. _He's more than ready. He's a real monster._

Time and time again, Kagami who uses his brute and strength to dunk time and time again. (Y/N) observes his play with interest, taking notes in her clipboard.

"I should really contact _**Maria**_ for this to ensure this team's victory..." (Y/N) smiles sadly," That will be weird, contacting her all in a sudden, heh, I guess it's for this team."

The upperclassmen stares at the first years especially Kagami who is unlikely unstoppable at this point.

"I can't believe the first-years are this strong." Hyuga states alongside Izuki and Koganei.

"Kagami's doing it all by himself." Koganei further added as his hands are on his knees almost out of breath.

 _Tch! That kid still has me on edge!_ Kagami angrily thinks as he watches the boy who challenged him to play last night. _For all the profound things he says, he can't play for it!_ _Guys who are all talk..._ Kagami thinks as he jumps to block the shot, " Piss me off more than anything!"

"So high! Nothing can't stop Kagami now!" the freshmen exclaims.

Riko whistles for a time up.

"Time to put them in place!" Hyuga declares, Izuki who is on his side only smiles," It's on."

"Three guys?!" Kagami is completely surrounded by three of the players while he still has the ball in his hand. "They're desperate to stop Kagami! They're dounle-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball! They're insane!" the freshmen are starting to panic as they try to think of a plan.

"It's good that the upperclassmen is doing what they are good at, if anything they really are something else," (Y/N) comments, writing their stats and collecting data for future use with a chuckle, her eyes trying to find Kuroko, "now then, I think it's time for the _**Phantom**_ _**Sixth Man**_ to show his skills to the team, how exciting!" she silently cheers.

With the red haired tiger immobile for the mean time, the seniors have little trouble gaining more points , showing their play and skills to newbies that they are still more than capable of defeating them. The score reads 1st year 15-and 2nd year 31.

"They're good... There's no way we can win at this point...Enough already..." most of the freshmen say, trying to catch their breaths.

"Enough already...?! What the hell is that?!" Taiga yells angrily as he grabbed one of them by their shirt.

"Please calm down." Kuroko says while kicking the back of his knees making the red haired almost lose his balance.

"You're suicidal sometime Tetsuya-chan..." the foreign girl whispers to herself in an exasperated manner," Your ego can almost match brother Shiro at this point..."

"Why you..." He growls, shaking in annoyance, turning his head towards him, the freshmen panics at the sudden action, holding the masculine boy from lashing out at Kuroko.

"Looks like they're fighting." Koganei comments, noticing them from afar. Izuki who notice something out of oridinary, "What's wrong?" the _neko boy_ turns his head at him.

"Was he in the game?" Izuki blinks.

"Kuroko? I dunno." Koganei replies, just as much as confuse as he is.

 _Even I even forget that I am the referee,_ Rika thinks, sweat dropping but when she notices Kuroko, she realizes something the her eyes widened, _Huh? How long has he been?... It can't be..._

"Excuse me, please pass me the ball." Kuroko asks the freshman, preparing himself.

"Huh?" the player asks, _But it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it? At least don't lose it..._ the boy thinks as he passes the ball to her, hoping that he made the right choice.

(Y/N) grins, standing up to the other side of the court where the brunette of a coach is, "Have you ever heard the rumors from the Generation of Miracles? A player who excels at passing, the invisible player of Teiko, misdirection and the like?"

As the ball is reaching Kuroko, the coach takes a glance at (Y/N),"That's impossible...Those rumors, is something unthinkable suppose to happen?"

The Phantom Sixth man doesn't miss an eye on the ball that she received from his teammates. he instead throws it behind him from players to players with flexibility to his teammates behind him.

The others stood in shock "It...it's in?! How did it get that pass through just now?! I don't know, I didn't see!"

Kuroko continues dealing out his fast, weird, and strange passes. "How does he do that?! Before you even notice it, the pass goes through and they score!" they exclaims.

Is he using his lack of presence to relay passes? the time he keeps the ball in his hands is extremely short! If that is the case! Then it can't be... he's already hard to notice from the beginning... and she becomes even more invisible?" Riko stares at (Y/N) in amazement.

"Misdirection. He's using that technique to snap the senses of the opponents. Using misdirection, he leads the opponents to think what is goin on, but of the other players. In other words, rather than say he uses "invisible" during the play , he makes the team encourage the opponent to focus on other players, prolonging their confusion,"(Y/N) laughs," It's amusing really."

"The former regular from Teikou Middle School who specializes in circulating passes without being seen is as if a dream come true!" The coach exclaims," The Phantom Sixth Man!"

Kuroko gets the ball into Kagami's hands. "Oh no!" the upperclassmen exclaims, realizing their mistake

"Dang it... we're focusing too much on his passes!"

Kagami shoots the ball easily.

"Woah! I can't believe it! One point difference is finally here!"

"Go, Kuroko! Win!" the freshmen yell, but when he tries to shoot, it hits the rim.

"That's why weak players piss me off." Kagami says as he rebounded the ball "Do it properly next time!" he yells while dunking it.

Kuroko lets out a small slight smile on his face.

...

"Wah! The ice cream of Maji is delicious!" (Y/N) sighs in satisfaction of the strawberry flavored ice cream exploded in her mouth as her cousin leads her to his usual hangout to sit," Your favorite is still Vanilla Milkshake?"

"You like ice creams even if it's winter." Kuroko states, slurping his sweet drink.

"Well it's cold! I just like how cold they are, especially if it's actually organic..."she almost drools but then she notices a certain red haired open the entrance of the restaurant.

Kuroko who notices where his cousin's eyes are prompts him too look at what direction.

"Is...Is he actually ordering ten hamburgers? Wait is that even considered ten?" (Y/N) stares at him in light amazement," He's like _**Levi**_ and _**Ellan**_ I swear... Well, I shouldn't be surprise since they have a powerhouse body."

Kagami walks in their direction, seemingly clueless and didn't notice their presence which again, isn't all that surprising but what she didn't expect is him almost sat on her body.

"Y-You're heavy, K-Kagami-kun...!" (Y/N) winces.

Kagami who stands up in surprise finally noticed the two with the sudden realization that he has almost sat in her lap, realizing his mistake this made him blush and profusely apologized,"I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice! Are you okay- wait, O-Oshiro? Kuroko?"

"Hahaha," she lamely wipes her mouth with her sleeves," it's an accident and besides you didn't know that we are here, don't worry about it. Come, sit with us."

"Hello," Kuroko lightly glares at him," please try not to hurt her, she has a very weak heart."

 _A weak heart!? Seriously? Dang_. Kagami looks at her in concern, he reluctantly sits beside her, aware that Kuroko has been glaring at him with his stoned face and blank eyes staring at his soul. _Man, people who are in love are protective, that's scary..._

"Don't believe every word Tetsuya-chan has to say," (Y/N) frowns," he's just exaggerating, I'm half way healed so don't worry about it!"

"I'm really sorry about that..."Kagami gives the two hamburgers as a sign of apology,"Here, take it."

"Thank you!" (Y/N) smiles in return along with Kuroko.

After that, Kagami is left in thought as the two initiates a conversation between the two of them. For some reason her face looks familiar, her voice too... _I've seen and heard from somewhere in America but who exactly is she? Kagami thinks hard_.

"-Beethoven, Mozart, and Chopin? It's difficult to choose which one is the best, I mean come on they're the best of the best in the world of Music." (Y/N) states,"They have different styles of course and I can't just choose one to play."

 _Were they actually talking about classy music?_

" _ **Vampire**_ _**waltz**_..." Kuroko suggests," or _**Für**_ _**Elise?"**_

"You've been reading too much fantasies." She sweatdropped.

"I don't read Twilight, if that's what you're implying." Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami and her only sweatdropped.

"I'm not implying anything. Let's just go with _**Für**_ _**Elise.**_ "

...

When it's getting late, the trio decided to go home as they walk in the busy streets.

"How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?" he asks, "If I am to go against them right now, what would happen?"

"You'd be destroyed mercilessly." The blue haired only replies with his usual blank tone as his face.

"Guaranteed. Unfortunately." (Y/N) adds more salt to the wound.

"Do you have to put in that way!?" The red haired boy snaps angrily.

"You see, the five prodigies have their own schools to represent, naturally the one of them will be at the top."Kuroko explains.

Kagami then grew excited, with a laugh he says," That just fires me up! I've decide that I would beat them and be the become the number one player in Japan!" He proclaims.

"You won't be able to." Kuroko breaks in, again, Kagami growls,"I don't know if you have a hidden talent or not but seeing you as of now, you are not in the same feet as they are,"Kuroko holds (Y/N)'s hands to carefully guide her across the street,"I've also decided that I will be your shadow and you will be my light and make you the number one player in Japan."

"That's right, you've got two shadows helping you so get strong." She challenged him.

"Look who's talking,"Kagami grins in triumph,"Do whatever you want."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Summary** : _That night, for the last three months, (Y/N) finally messaged her female cousin Maria, who's also a part of the team. After three months of no contact, it expectedly it was uneasy with bombs of question, it's revealed that (Y/N) still has her hesitations that holds her one of passions back, she also finds out that Maria seems to know the red-haired tiger from her time in America. Next, Oshiro Shiro makes his appearance..._

...

"We're home." (Y/N) called out to their grandmother _(she suspects their parents are out to work again. Night shift_ ) Kuroko just behind her, only to receive no one in the house. Kuroko sighs. "Obaa-chan (Grandmother) fell asleep early." He mutters as they remove their shoes, setting aside and enter the cozy home.

The cousins hang their school bags to the wall and (Y/N) quickly go straight to the bathroom, "Tetsuya-chan, I'll take a short bath, can you pull my sleepwear from my closet?" she heads into the bathroom to have her shower. Five minutes later, she soon emerged from it, rubbing her hair dry with her towel, on the she finds her sleepwear folded neatly on the empty laundry in the doorstep then she dresses. When she enters Kuroko's room which they both shared ( _due to their grandmother's nagging_ ) she sees Kuroko holding her cellphone, typing something.

"Tetsuya-chan? Who messaged me, did someone called?" (Y/N) has the feeling that one of her friends message her, if not them then perhaps a family member.

Kuroko gives her up her cellphone only to see the display name of _**'Maria Makalaya'**_ flashing on the screen. She sighs before she accepts the call. "...Yeah?"

"So you finally answered me." Her female cousin asked, sounding almost like she's grinning in triumph, that's 178th attempt to call you, can I receive a reward?"

"... You're not being honest aren't you? " (Y/N) mutters disbelievingly, "I know that you're planning something in that tone of your voice."

Her female cousin laughs on the other end of the line, "Oho? finally making use of your _**deductions**_ that I've taught you?" he asks blandly with a fake laugh, and Maria nearly sighs," Putting aside her cheery and quite an annoying tomboyish tone of hers," Three months, three freaking months with no signs of being online and even not answering any calls, just what _happened_ to **you**?"

(Y/N) flinch in the serious voice, quite rarely does Maria do that though she couldn't blame anyone since something is wrong with her. It's the usual almost-everyday call from her cousin to try and contact her for a long time and honestly, (Y/N) is growing guilty every single day when she sees a call from her friends, her _**team**_. She was the one who broke away her contact away from them after she needs a surgery ( _which has to be Japan_ ) and had went straight to Japan, Shiro following three days after her surgery to which he explains why she vanish all of a sudden when they realize she isn't seen for days _(to which they believe is because she had gotten into a_ _ **fight)**_ , then again she's difficult to notice due to her lack of presence that runs in the family either way. (Y/N) never told her cousins nor her friends or even her family members in the Philippines how's she's been fairing.

"Surgery and stuff." (Y/N) told her cousin softly, sitting at the edge of her bed and Kuroko doing his assignments while she knows that he's listening to their conversation, "Shiro must've told you that."

There was a sigh over the phone, "(Y/N)," she sounds so eeirily serious, and (Y/N) knew she screwed up as she hears the cold tone lace on her voice, "you know me when I'm serious, _**it**_ wasn't operated isn't?" (Y/N) fears for the worst as she gulps, while rubbing at a spot on her chest where her heart is located where an imminent scar is placed as her heart beats erratically,

"As much as you are an intelligent and an excellent leader to all of us," Maria trails off with a hiss and low growl as to contain her anger, "you fabricated a lie which I do not know if I should oppose the matter considering that in your current situation you did not want us to worry, knowing fully well that it's bound that the truth will come out eventually."

(Y/N) answers her finally, "It's my _**heart**_ , not my wrist. " She told her cousin, "Some complications happened that I need a heart transplant." her voice sullen.

Maria listens to her, "... A heart transplant," says her, she then took a deep breath," what are the side effects?"

"There hasn't been any problems but I need to take medicines mainly for preventing my immune system from rejecting my new heart, therapies, and main a healthy lifestyle. The doctor says that I'm already stable enough and it's been fairing quite well since the last three months... "

There was silence.

"When Shiro explained your disappearance of your sudden departure to Japan, he told us that it's your wrist and some family emergency, well, it does make sense. " Maria scoffs," Apparently, it sounded fishy that I don't even need to explain to others and Shiro follow your lies so well, that's what happens when your brother is an actor and don't get me started how _**Eren**_ blames himself for your departure." Maria hisses.

"...I'm sorry."

(Y/N) sighs, Maria only ever reacts violently as well as aggressive if her plans didn't go as plan, when she finds out that her team got hurt, when someone hurts her, and finally, when (Y/N) is hurt in which the team fearfully and extremely is aware of, since it's like bringing the hell with her, and she has to be careful enough not to send her superior and aggressive cousin to the edge of unleashing her frustration.

Maria sighs as to let out a little bit of her frustration, "Call it as an instinct or for how many years we've spent together but I don't want you to lose heart in dancing, _**Miguel**_ has his keen eyes as medical bookworm and I know you tend to get depress when you're not allowed to do things that you love."

"I know, thank you for your concern." (Y/N) smiles then she realizes that she needs a certain service," I've almost forgotten, I joined the basketball club and applied as a manager."

"Basketball club? Woah, that's cool so are they good?" Maria asks," So anyone who's good at basketball except for Tetsuya-san?"

"There's this one boy who's good at dunking-!"

Apparently Maria cuts her sentence, interrupting her, "Good at dunking? reminds me of a red haired boy in America, do you remember him? His name is Kagami Taiga!"

(Y/N) froze at the mention of Kagami.

Once... Once Maria had to go with her mother in a business in America, Maria mention that she got into a trouble with a bunch of teenagers who actually flirted and shamelessly wants to initiate a love making which she undoubtedly denies with violence, though she was in a quite unfortunate situation as she is a small height girl with only a pocket knife armed against tall teenagers isn't the best combination. That's when she told them that a boy with such intensity of a tiger help her beat the teenagers, his name is Kagami Taiga whom she later befriended.

Though she would likely picture it as _unstable_...

"Maria... He's the one. Kagami Taiga."

Maria bursts up laughing, "Seriously!? You're kidding!? Man aren't we living in a small world, send my regards!" she stops with a grin," As much as I would like to keep going but I'll be going now, anything you want before I go...?"

" _Deductions_." (Y/N) states, "The team has potential, is there anything you can help me with?"

"Hm, according to Shiro, the Seirin Private high school went to the inter-high didn't they? I remember their coach who can analyze and calculate data just seeing them, in a sense that's close to deduction but not as superior as mine, I can fairly say that your team is going to win against challenging teams, the real problem will always be the Generation of Miracles, we've seen them play and how destructive and powerful they are..." Maria trails off, "I'm going to need to watch their play the last year and the other."

"Thank you."

"Truthfully, all I can say is your team can manage, just saying." Maria told her, "I need to go, I need to feed the cats and I have to tell you, you're online and... get ready for the bombs of questions you're going to receive this night. Toodles!"

The phone line went dead leaving her in a state of being frozen stiff by the

That night, she muted all her chatrooms and their calls.

...

Kagami has gone straight to the coach to demand for a club application form, only to be told to bring it to the rooftop, which made him confuse. Later, he found out that the basketball club has their tradition of having their new recruits shout out their names, class number and their goals at the top of the rooftop and if they can't achieve their goals, they have to confess to a girl...naked.

One of the school teachers had barge onto the rooftop just as Kuroko is about to make his declaration, with Kuroko having a megaphone that (Y/N) had taken from out of nowhere since his cousin isn't good at speaking loudly. it didn't turn out very well, all the freshmen on the rooftop, along with their coach, got an entire day's detention along with a long disciplined lecture from the male teacher.

Sometime later when the school is over and it's time to go home, (Y/N) was in a very bad mood after the whole day of detention, Kuroko couldn't blame her either, both of them didn't do anything to aggravate anything yet it isn't an excuse that he does not want her to sulk and be upset, so the two of them went to Maji restaurant to but their own favorites, he isn't too sure if buying her an ice cream will lighten up her mood, after all Vanilla Milkshake didn't fail him so why not an ice cream for her?

"(Y/N)-chan," Kuroko looks at her three cups of empty ice cream on the table," you're eating too much strawberry ice cream."

(Y/N) blinks before realizing her cousin is right," Oh, you're right... _Mah_!" (Y/N) pouts, "I can't believe it, we didn't even do anything wrong..."

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami grumbles while he chews his burger when he again, sits down at their usual hang out without noticing the two.

"I didn't even finish and I got in trouble too." Kuroko replies, causing Kagami to choke on his burger upon realizing that he sat together with him, though he didn't mind sitting beside (Y/N), he _might_ even say that he likes sitting beside her. _What am I thinking... she's in a relationship!_ He mentally shakes his head.

"You again?" Kagami almost chokes, "Should I start going somewhere else?" he mutters to himself.

"Is there something wrong with us?" (Y/N) lightly frowns after she ate the last cup of ice cream and place it on the table.

"N-Not really..." Kagami averts his eyes elsewhere from her.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore." Kuroko said, sipping from his straw, seemingly down, she knows this because (Y/N) is one of the people who truly knows him, "What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

Kagami smirks, "That's not gonna happen," he says confidently. (Y/N) quirks a brow.

Kagami then looks at the blue haired, he has almost forgotten what he wants to ask Kuroko earlier day when he had ran into him in front of the library, across the school bulletin board where there is an article about Seirin's basketball team last year. As always the blue haired boy is nowhere to be seen before he could utter a word.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth player. Is there some reason that you play basketball?"

Kuroko didn't say anything for a few moments, he wants to pick his words carefully unsure what to say, (Y/N) is aware that he isn't all that too comfortable talking about his previous team so to help him out a little bit, she intervenes, "His middle school's team only had one core principle," she points out with a serious look on her face, "Winning is everything." Instead of teamwork, They needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win."

"Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt that we lacked something important." Kuroko continued.

"So, what?" Kagami asked. "Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

Kuroko took another sip from his drink as the two watch him closely.

"But your words and the coach's words reminded me of something," he continued, "Right now, I just want to bring you and this team to the top, the best in Japan."

Kagami looks at in amusement before a grin appeared on his lips, "We're gonna be the best."

"Right." (Y/N) scowls lightly in to which Kagami notices quickly, he is slightly taken aback by the cold gleam on her eyes,"Just don't change like the rest of the Miracles, they've done enough to hurt Tetsuya-chan."

"(Y/N)-chan..." Kuroko looks at her with a soft sigh," we've talked about this."

By this, the red haired peeks in curiosity, so he leans forward at the two lovers,"What change?"

(Y/N) only snickers darkly than her eyes showing a dark and cold eyes, something that is new and unsettling prior to her usual and gentle nature,"Just because the Generation of Miracles didn't find anyone who is worthy of a challenge when they have grown immensely stronger and began their worthless, egotistical, and annoying attitudes doesn't mean they have to push aside Tetsuya-chan." (Y/N) states darkly,"He may be a usual emotionless boy but he still has emotions to deal with..."

Kuroko sadly has to agree with what she's saying, he couldn't even stop her from what she's about to say. Kagami listens and watch her closely in interest.

"So they pushed your boyfriend around?" Kagami eyed her.

"Boyfriend? Whose boyfriend?" (Y/N) breaks the dark atmosphere that surrounds her that replace with confusion.

"Kuroko, I mean." Kagami points at Kuroko then to her cluelessly,"W-What's so funny?" when the two cousins tries not to burst into laughter, in the process making them snort at the misunderstanding.

"We're both cousins, Kagami." The two of them informs him in unison.

" _ **WAIT**_ _**WHAT**_!?"

...

The foreign girl, the phantom sixth man, and the red haired boy is an unlikely trio in the side walk just as usual from last night after they've eaten their fill from the Maji restaurant.

Kagami just couldn't get it, the two cousins doesn't resemble anything at all, there might at least be something that spells out that these two are somewhat related, there has to be right!? The red haired just embarrassed himself for the third time in front of the gentle girl, what must she think of him now? That isn't the point! The fact that he just thought and said that they're _**lovers**_ in front of the two is making him want to pull his hair out in embarrassment! Then again, the two shares a distinct notably lack of presence but... that's it. Nothing else.

He was prompted to believe that they're in a relationship since Kuroko and (Y/N) looks like they're in a romantic relationship, they went together and he rarely does see the two apart since yesterday's school hours to the basketball practice, in every chance they get to interact, Kuroko would sit together with her and holds her wrist, calling each other by first name basis with the suffix _**chan**_ , in which makes the whole members to think that they're in fact together. There are too many interactions between the two!"

Kagami's eyes twitch, "You're both really cousins? You act like a lovey-dovey couple..."

(Y/N) laughs softly while Kuroko hits the red haired by the elbow to his side making Kagami yelp in pain and huffs angrily in return, "Oi! What the heck did you do that for!?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just taking care of my cousin, that's all," there was a small frown on his lips, " that's disgusting..."

"Can you blame me!? You are always together with (Y/N) every time and I can sometimes see you holding your hands with her even in school so how can you expect me to believe-!"

"Okay, okay calm down, we get it," (Y/N) breaks the small argument between the two, as she looks at Kuroko," we can't really blame him can we?"

"I guess not..." Kuroko deadpans.

"You really don't look alike except your lack of presence." Kagami comments.

"Our mothers are sisters," (Y/N) starts to explain, "my father is a Filipino with a Japanese heritage hence why my last name is Oshiro. My brother and I along with Tetsuya-chan grew up here in Japan until we reach third grade, my brother Shiro and I have to go in the Philippines due to our parent's business, I only came back because of some business and problems." she purposely left out to mention her surgery that occurred three months ago, one of the sole reasons why she went back.

"Oh , I see." Kagami accepts the answer, he still has question so he asks, "Your parent's business?"

"My parents owns several shops that sells high-quality musical instruments around the world," (Y/N) fondly smiles, "if you're familiar with the name **'Oshiro'** branded in most or some musical instruments then you know it."

"You can get a discount if you want to buy an instrument on their shop." Kuroko blankly offers.

Kagami could've swear that his eyes would pop out as he registered the information to his ears then to his mind, "Are you serious!? Woah! No wonder you seem familiar but uh..." He rubs his head, "I swear I've seen and heard of you before."

Kuroko and (Y/N) turns to face each other with her blinking and slowly realizing that Kagami might've thought who she really is. The blue haired turns to glance at the red haired then to his cousin who has her hands crossed confidently with a small grin of smugness.

"Does my voice sounded someone you knew of?" (Y/N) asks with hidden excitement, a feeling she didn't get after the surgery so she takes it as a positive and a good sign to regain her courage.

Kagami looks down at her in confusion, "Yeah kind of, my friends in America who has songs downloaded in their phone, some of the singers sounded like you."

"Hm..." (Y/N) chuckles before taking a deep breath pattern, she inhales the air through her nostrils then to her abdomen, after awhile she clears her throat, "Tell me who I am after you hear me."

(Y/N) started to sing the pre-chorus of the song called " **Shape** **of** **You** " by Ed Sheeran.

 _ **Girl, you know I want your love**_  
 _ **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**_  
 _ **Come on now, follow my lead**_  
 _ **I may be crazy, don't mind me**_  
 _ **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**_  
 _ **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**_  
 _ **Come on now, follow my lead**_  
 _ **Come, come on now, follow my lead~**_

(Y/N) stops and immediately after that Kuroko claps his hands and praised her, "That is very good (Y/N)-chan, amazing!"

As to Kagami, his face is completely left astonish and shock all written on his face when the nostalgia came running back at him upon hearing the soft and absolutely beautiful velvet voice of the girl whom he finally found her true identity.

It all made sense now.

The other day where he heard them in the Maji restaurant talking about classical music in to which he assumes the girl herself is going to play. Her parents who owns the several shops who sells high quality musical instrument and finally her voice that sends a ringing bell for him to remember- it all makes sense now.

This girl beside him, she isn't just a merely good singer.

"You... You are the (Y/N) of the Pearl of the Orient Seas." Kagami stares at with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." she softly confirms with a fond smile.

"I knew it!" he yells in frustration.

"Knew what?" Kuroko glances at the side.

"I mean," Kagami groans making (Y/N) smile in amusement,"I've heard that kind of voice before, I've seen you in the internet for quite some time in America."

"Are you a fan?" Kuroko asks him.

"Not really but my... My best friend is." Kagami looks as if he's been betrayed and down at the mention of his friend, the two cousins taking note. _Tatsuya_..

"I-I see," (Y/N) smiles guiltily, "it's good to see some fans out there..." she didn't notice it but her hand inched slowly to the place of her heart and clutching it, her blue haired cousin sends her a concerned glance towards her.

"The Pearl of the Orient Seas, I heard y'all have taken a break for like one year?" Kagami decides to change the subject.

"Yeah, there were some things that happened..." (Y/N) bows her head slightly in apology.

"Sorry if I bring the subject but Kuroko and you have mention that you have a..." Kagami tensed quite a bit, unsure if he should continue," heart problem in the past? I-It's not like I'm forcing you or anything!" he panics and blushes when (Y/N) didn't move.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really comfortable talking about it, perhaps another time will do." (Y/N) offered a sad smile.

"I'm suppose to say sorry, I went too far didn't I?" Kagami apologizes," It must be hard on you..."

"No, no! It's okay!" She reassures,"It's nothing new to me."

By the time they've reach the house of Kuroko and (Y/N), they bid their short farewell before the cousins entered their home.

"Are you alright (Y/N)-chan?" Kuroko asks as he noticed the frown and saddened look on her face.

"... Can you get my pills?" she softly demands with a slight fear lace in her voice, taking a seat in the dinner table with her hand placed on her chest, "For safety measures."

Kuroko quickly complied and immediately move with haste to get her medications and additional supplements that can help her. He fills the glass of lukewarm water and gives it to her along with a small pill and she accepts it with distaste and bitterness.

(Y/N) hated it. Despised it even.

"Thank you." she hands him back the empty glass of water, just placing it on the sink and going back to check on her.

"What do you feel?" he looks at her, "Does your chest hurt?"

"It feels like it's going to be rip out of me..." (Y/N) looks at him with uncertainty," Do you get what I mean?"

At this Kuroko initially frowns.

Just as before Kuroko can utter a word, there was the noise of a key in the lock and then the door swung open, not slowly like what Kuroko and (Y/N) did when they have returned, but fast and with enough force to drive the door into the other side of the wall, making the two jolt in surprise.

In the entrance of the door appeared Kuroko's other cousin, the twin brother of (Y/N) who look like a man who lived a miserable life who stumbles in their humble abode with exhaustion, fatigued, blood-shot eyes like a zombie.

"Hello Shiro-kun." Kuroko greets him with the still emotionless face which irks the male cousin of his usual demeanor, "Back from _**Shutoku**_ _**High**_?"

"Where else could I be?" Shiro in instinct kick his shoes off before bending down with a tiring groan escaping from his lips to put them in the line of pair of shoes in shoe drawer, "Uncle has been pestering me to stay in their house after school for literature debate about Shakespeare which I don't find annoying, what I find annoying is that I've slept there..."

"You couldn't sleep," (Y/N) lightly smiles, "I knew it."

Shiro gives his sister a glare as if quite offended by what he says should be obvious, "My twin is suffering from a potential heart failure and I won't be personally be there with you." he then looks at Kuroko, "Thank you for caring (Y/N), she can be stubborn at times, I hope she didn't do anything that would disrupt you in your basketball practice."

(Y/N) sighs while a pout surfaces, "I'm not a child."

"If ever, teenagers are more stubborn than when they are children and really, " he quirks an arrogant brow as he dares challenge himself, "we know each other like the back of our hands so don't try to deny it and you think you can handle yourself when you are not... _yet_." he trails off.

There are hundreds of reasons why (Y/N) refrains to mention her situation for Shiro to list, she didn't want to let anyone know ( _at least not yet_ ) that she was a sickly individual that recently had been operated, her concerns were that of they would pity her, a scenario which she experienced first hand through her family that results into treating her like a fragile egg, it's one of those moments they forbid her to do anything that will exhaust herself causing her to become depress, she is thankful that Kuroko and Shiro is there to support her closely and personally.

Oshiro (Y/N) realized after her heart transfer surgery that she actually is an immensely prideful and dominant despite being humble at heart, a gentle and warm character she has ( _this makes Shiro roll his eyes as she didn't notice earlier in her life_ ) . She had to admit though, she has soften a tad bit ever since she came back. The girl herself theorize that probably because there will be no opponent or any rival teams anywhere, there won't be any attention and conserving their reputation as the constant " _ **winner**_ " that she needs to appear aloof and leader-like with an aura of being the famous " **Pearl** **of** **the** **Orient** **seas** ".

Her brother however, a type of boy who has a somewhat laid back, aloof personality and being bluntly serious, yet despite the fact, he has a bad habit of riling up people whom he finds interesting- has a soft spot for his twin sister (Y/N).

In terms of separating their careers from their personal life, Shiro along with their team and anyone who personally knows that (Y/N) is a sickly child growing up with a weak heart that has to be supported with medical pills and medicines all throughout her life, it's only by God's grace that the media haven't got a eye for it when they have grown steadily famous ; (Y/N) is headstrong and ultimately confident that some of their rivals call her _**arrogant**_ , it's because everyone knows especially their team that she is the _**heart**_ of the team, the one who keeps them together, the _**leader**_ of the group, therefore she holds the responsibility- that is what public knows and sees.

What they don't know is she has been suffering from her heart disease away from prying eyes and without being seen by anyone, Shiro and the team being almost one of the victims when they almost didn't realize that the medical pills and medicines are helping her little by little with no progress at all, becoming ineffective until it reduce into nothing then came where in the middle of their practice that (Y/N) has started to cough blood, it reach to the point where it became a usual occurrence that results into being hospitalized.

Shiro sighs, "What happened?" he looks at the two pills on the table and a half glass of water on the table, "Nothing dangerous occurred?"

"No..." Kuroko answers to let him know, "I gave her the medications she needs for tonight."

"Good... That's good." Shiro was relieved before patting Kuroko on the shoulders and kneels in front of (Y/N) and brings his ear to listen to the her heartbeat in her chest. It was a habit ever since she was hospitalized a year ago, when the rhythm of her heart isn't normal like a normal heart should be.

(Y/N) smiles sadly down at her brother, "Hey, don't worry too much."

Shiro lets go and looks at her with a sigh, "The last thing I want to see is you coughing up blood."

Flashes of blood and mucus filled his mind in a morbid manner. There's nothing that makes his heart ache than seeing a bloody mess that comes from his very own sister.

Kuroko's eyes soften as he sees Shiro's careful manner in helping his cousin, Shiro is expert and extremely good in being outspoken in terms of saying it through conveying words, in a sense he and him are both types of people who has a deadpan and straight forward personality, though he thinks Shiro is more blunt and quite rude as he criticizes often, at least with a logical and reasoning in a right moment and a right place.

"I should warm the dinner," Kuroko is about to walk in the direction of the kitchen before Shiro shakes his head, "Shiro?"

"Let me do it," Shiro offers before going in the kitchen, "I wasn't here yesterday since I've spend the night in uncle's house, I feel guilty."

Kuroko nods and he turns to look at (Y/N) with a small gentle smile seeing Shiro.

...

After a light dinner with Shiro eating more than usual, the three cousins talked about their day and how it went from yesterday to today.

"Midorima Shintaro is it?" Shiro turns to look at Kuroko who's washing the dishes and (Y/N) going straight to the room to sleep earlier as advice by the two male cousins, "Yesterday when I had a free time after school, I went to the basketball club to see if indeed he was there, and I was right." he stands up from his seat and went to his side, drying up the plates.

"I see." Kuroko is only his reply, Shiro can see that even if it's just a blank look on his face, he knows he is interested.

"... Is he a tsundere?" Shiro paused as he glances in the side.

"A... Tsundere?" Kuroko glance, making an eye contact between the two of them as the silence envelope the surroundings.

Realizing that it has become awkward, the two male cousins came back through their senses and continued doing their chores.

"Ignore what I said." Shiro breaks the silence.

...

Supposedly, Shiro has plans beforehand set on enrolling in Seirin Private High school the same school where his sister (Y/N) and Kuroko for many reasons that he wants to be together with his sister due to her health problems and simply because he loves her as a brother who would care for his sister than his interests in participating clubs supposedly.

Imagine his frustrations and anger when his own uncle enrolled him to Shutoku High ( _How he did it is beyond his knowledge_ ). Shutoku High has a lot of history behind its back, their basketball isn't the only thing they have shown to be the one of the Kings of Tokyo, or otherwise known as the Legendary King, the school itself is ultimately focusing on their clubs, having won competitions and tournaments as they are provided strict management system. In simple terms of his current situation, he is to be expected to join a club of his choosing.

So he did, in the most unexpected also kinda expected too...

What his family expected is him to join the Dance club or anything that has to do something with music and yet here he is, inside the club room of Languages.

Oshiro Shiro is known for many things than just one word. He's an intellectual as well as extremely intelligent, one of the child prodigies ever to be born, speaking fluently in roughly ten languages and has easily memorized the play scripts and stories of _**Hamlet**_ , _**Romeo and Juliet**_ , and his and many other _**Shakespeare**_ stories. Most of all he is famously noted for his vivid, intricate portraying of giving every detail of exerting as well as to portray successfully when it comes to classical to pop musical lyrical dances.

He sits among the club members with an annoyed throbbed in his forehead, he thanks his lack of presence, if it weren't for it then the students that surrounds him or that pass by would've run away with their tails behind their back once they see him, it's been two days and still the club members must have thought of something to teach their new club members.

The old club members, the seniors as well as the new recruits are trying to accustom with Shiro's notable lack of presence that he has to share within the family, truthfully it is getting a bit more annoying as most new recruits are grasping the concept of learning the foreign language, he is thankful however that his _**senpais**_ are not in the same ground as they are.

"Shiro-kun!" one of the new recruits, a first year girl of the other section named Aiko whines, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation in _English_ with you!"

" _I started my day worse as it is with not having to go in the same school as my sister and cousin. I ended my day spending time teaching you English_." Shiro says in English with a proper accent that it almost or made the whole club jealous on how fluent he is.

"Eh... erm," Aiko tries to processed the words to her mind, "say it again?"

The boy only sighs, he noticed his male senpai glancing at him with a small smile, "Yes?"

"You really are fluent in English aren't you?" his senior asks, " _It's going to help us in the future_."

"I'll do my best, " Shiro remarks as he stands up, "I have to go, I need to go early today, I'm sorry."

...

The basketball club didn't get Shiro's attention because he is in the least interested in it, rather, there was one player that Kuroko states that made him check the gym of the school, The notorious three points shooter of the Generation of Miracles.

The first thirty minutes Shiro observes the green haired boy, how arrogantly he acts, how cold and how selfish he is, he couldn't understand why in the least Kuroko respects him.

The boy's first impression of him as a strict and respectfully young man turned into a sorrowful disgust and annoyance who doesn't see anything other than a cold-hearted "victory"in less than just a day.

Shiro may not as be close as Kuroko (he is close to his cousin but (Y/N) is undeniably more closer to Kuroko) but he finds Midorima unworthy of a companion for his blue haired cousin much less than a teammate and perhaps it's better if they don't interact with him at all. Fate must've been having quite a fun of a ride knowing that Kuroko's team and Midorima will one day play against each other.

How rude.

Yet, who is he to say that in front of Midorima with a scowl of disgust when he too is much more blunt and quite rude as he criticizes often than most as he believes, even with a reasonably logical reason?

Shutoku's basketball team are strong. Incredibly so.

"Ne Shin-chan," Takao, a freshmen and also one of the new promising club members of the club asks the green haired boy, "that guy is glaring at you."

Midorima scowls at first, "Don't call me by that name, you're annoying nanodayo," although he was annoyed at first he did look at the direction where Takao has his eyes on only to find no one, " don't be ridiculous. I see no one."

Midorima turns his head in the other way, ignoring Takao's claims.

"Hah? I'm serious!" Takao claims to be with no signs of anything that would be false, "He's been there for like minutes ago!"

He closes his eyes as he fix his eye glasses.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima bends down to get a basketball then he goes to his form, ready to shoot, "I don't want to waste my time listening to your none sense, I do not want to be scolded by our senpai."

"But Shin-chan!" Takao whines like a child, as to avoid being seen as doing nothing, he too shoots basketball beside him. He looks back where the mysterious boy supposedly leaning on the wall.

The mysterious boy is nowhere to be seen.

...

It was any other day in the school basketball club, practicing and training in the gym.

(Y/N) who sits in the bench whilst drinking a carton box of soy milk, it was a diet that her doctor says to drink as it is healthy and will help her heart as well the nutrients and benefits that her body needs. She was watching the team practice earnestly and with prudence, she has her eyes currently towards Kagami and his notable, offensive, incredibly forceful and strong dunks.

To witness it by her own eyes in the same court as he is different as what the other players in the television she used to watch. She was in awe but she couldn't help but stray from her path of thinking about the other five prodigies. Kuroko said once to her, they are in a different level apart from other players, he too states to Kagami that he'd be crush instantly once he played against one of them.

Even Maria told her by a recent online text message that the five prodigies would've easily overpower Seirin's team if it weren't for Kagami and Kuroko's skills, with the two as their strong members of the team they can stand a chance. But not for long. Seirin is a strong team full of potential but in order for them to exceed their limits and to discover what is beyond what their abilities and prowess they can do, they have to taste failure in some point so they will be able to unmask their true strength.

Truthfully (Y/N) too has foreseen it, as a leader of a team with the responsibility of leading, ensuring their needs and what it takes to win, she has experience failure; what it can do for the greater good and for the worst.

And if there's something she learns as a leader and a member of her group in the way of victory and of losing is that the saying of failure isn't an _**option**_ is an absolute _**lie**_.

Failure is a _**necessity**_.

Failure is an inevitable event that will always come no matter what. If it's actually not needed then there's no room for pure motivation and improvement, there will be no need of knowing what victory and success is.

To witness it by her own eyes in the same court as he is different as what the other players in the television she used to watch. She was in awe but she couldn't help but stray from her path of thinking about the other five prodigies. Kuroko said once to her, they are in a different level apart from other players, he too states to Kagami that he'd be crush instantly once he played against one of them.

 **"Failure is expected, the two of us know better that it's going to happen sooner or later, everyone of us has been there and we may expect it to happen in the future but I know that you are often blaming yourself at times when it comes down to it (** Don't dare try to deny that **) and because of that I will help you and your team to victory..."**

(Y/N) smiles in gratitude as she reads her text message, another file attachment has been added below the message- a file that contains her deductions about someone.

"(Y/N)-chan, what are you doing?" Riko peers to her phone.

"Ah, just a message from my cousin who just sent me a file ." she answers then opens the file and gives to her for her to see.

The female coach sweatdrop and smiles sadly, "I'm not really... able to read in English?"

Realizing her mistake she apologized and explain to her, "She's helping me deduct some basketball players since I request her assistance to help our team."

"Deduct?" Riko questioned, "Do you mean by deductions?"

(Y/N) nods, "She sends me the files although incomplete, she still doesn't want to show it to anyone."

"Eh?" Riko blinks confusingly,"Then why are you showing it to me then? Wouldn't it be bad?" She says as she thinks it might be a bothering thing to do.

(Y/N) only waved a hand with an in corny closed eyed smile, "Oh it's alright," she opens her eyes revealing something that is far by different from the usual gentleness an innocence. It became cool and mysterious, "It's not like she'll stop me either way."

Riko furrowed her eyes a little in suspicions. Though not exactly uneasy about her, she does have the atmosphere of being more in authority in some cases where her aura changes into something foreign and different, it wasn't alarming but it was... Off. Both Kuroko and Oshiro are quite the mysterious pair.

"(Y/N)-chan, who are you really?"

(Y/N) pauses to take a glance at her with a teasing smile and putting a finger to her lips, "I'm Oshiro (Y/N). Why do you ask?"

... She doesn't want people to recognize her just yet. She just couldn't.

...

 _Voices_.

How... _Peculiar_.

 _"(Y/N) has been hospitalized," the doctor she presumes speaking softly through the phone in a very hush tone. How unfortunate, she still can make the words without hearing, "... I'm afraid the medicines won't work anymore_.

 _(Y/N) lays on the bed, bed ridden as she hears the heart monitor. A blank stare on the ceiling. Tired. Exhausted. An... Ending._

 _"Even if she has her heart transplant... I'm afraid she won't retain her own physical evaluation as before..." that annoying, pity of a doctor. What a lie._

 _The bed ridden girl, with all her once of little strength to grasp her bed sheets in a tight grasp in anger._

How _dare he..._

 _Her eyes began to be filled with anger, searing hot anger, as her tears fell one by one continuously._

Stop _kidding_ around...

 _The girl never notice the eyes outside of the room through the glasses. None of it matters. None of them matters. Never ever! Her life... Her whole life... Only to be announce to a petty bed for her to just lay still and... Die?_

 _You're_ joking...

 _Rising up from her hospital bed, needles attached to her wrists and other medical machinery stuck with her own body. None of it matters..._

 **"I am Oshiro (Y/N), who do you think I am...?"**

The _last_ thing she remembered?

 _By then she hopes that wasn't the day she would die._

When she **should** have.

...

 **(Author's notes: Greetings! I would like to say that all your comments in the near future will be thoroughly appreciated, as you may all know, it is the food for our inner inspiration. I would also appreciate that you don't comment such things as "Update!", I will surely update in my own duration of time as I'm also busy with my other personal life as well! Wish you the best of blessings!)**


End file.
